Camping With The Cullens
by MissPeaceLoveLaugh
Summary: bella goes camping with edward and the cullens and gets some laughs. i mean for it to be a nice funny one shot. its my first one shot so be nice and read please. epov and bpov. bella sleep talks, read and review please!


_**hello, so some of you may have read the first two chapters of my story Conflicted which I deleted. I just didn't have the drive to write it anymore, anyway if you did read it you may remember that I said in my authors note I was going camping so this is a little something I thought of while camping I hope you like it! **_**:D**

_**Disclaimer - don't own theses characters, I just forced them to go camping for a lil bit **__****___

Camping With The Cullens

**BPOV**

After spending the day alone with Edward we went up to my room. Alice was in there sorting through my clothes.

"Aliiiiicccccce!" I whined clutching onto Edward's arm, "Please don't tell me you got me more clothes. The clothes I have are perfectly fine, and I'm _not_ going shopping with you." I grabbed Edward's arm tighter at my last statement hoping he wouldn't make me go.

Alice laughed, "Shopping? Who said anything about shopping?" I visible relaxed, "I'm packing."

It was my turn to be confused then, "Packing? Packing for what?" I looked at Edward who looked slightly nervous, "What is she packing my stuff for," I growled at him.

"Let me get rid of her first, love. Then I'll explain," he whispered in my ear.

"Hey! I heard that!!!"

"Good. Then leave," they stared each other down for a while having a confrontation in their minds.

"Fine. Bella if you need any help later call me." And then she was gone.

I turned to Edward, "Explain," was all I said as he took my hand and led me over to my bed. We laid down together, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him to me. Edward slid his nose along my jaw for a moment, inhaling my scent. He pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Okay, so can I explain first before you start asking questions?" I nodded, "Well, my family is going camping in a few days and I was wondering if you would like to go with us. Everything will be taken care of for you. All you have to do is pack and bring whatever personal things you want to bring."

I was speechless, "I thought I wasn't allowed to go hunting with you guys."

He shuddered, "You aren't," he growled, "This is a real camping trip," he said in a calmer tone.

"Well…. you see I'm not much of an outdoors person so…Plus do you know how dangerous that would be for me! I could get lost, or fall of a cliff, or get eaten by a bear, or-"

"Bella, do you really think I would let you fall off a cliff or get eaten. Besides Emmett will get to the bear before it gets to you," he smiled weakly.

"Charlie?"

"Alice."

I looked into Edward's eyes and could tell this was something he wanted us to do together. "Okay," I couldn't disappoint such a cute face, he looked so excited.

"Realllly?!" he asked. I nodded. He held me tighter to his chest and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Bella. This means a lot to me." Then he lifted my chin to give me a proper long passionate kiss.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

The next day Alice arrived in the morning saying she was here to help with packing and Charlie, as if that explained everything. As always she was able to sweet talk Charlie into letting me go camping with them. And again, as always, we fought over things to pack and not to pack. It was worse than normal because Edward wasn't there to defend me. The rest of the Cullens' were setting everything up ahead of time. When Alice left she said to be at the house by 10. I didn't wait up for Edward that night not sure when or if he was coming. I was in his arms when I woke up though.

He smiled brightly at me, "So, are you excited for your first real camping trip?" I grunted in response, snuggling back into his cold, stone chest. His musical laugh filled the room.

I eventually got up and tossed my bags into the bed of my truck. We then made our way to Edward's house, more like mansion but whatever. He was at my side of the car opening my door and grabbing my bags as soon as the car stopped. The whole family was waiting for us in the living room. We went and sat on one of the white couches while Carlisle finished something in his study.

"Okay," Carlisle said as he came down the winding stairs smiling and clapping his hands, "lets go." Everyone got up and went outside. Edward threw one of my two bags to Emmett. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett ran off ahead of us. Carlisle and Esme waited for me to climb onto Edward's back. We stopped at a small clearing in the middle of the woods where a picnic table, chairs, a fire pit, and huge tent were set up. I felt my jaw drop.

Edward laughed at me, "Do you like it?" he asked mockingly. I blushed, "Oh, shut up."

Edward and I went to go set my things in my tent, seeing as I was the only one who really needed it. When the Cullens go camping they go all out. There was real double mattress with sheets, a down duvet, and down pillows in the tent. I turned around to look at Edward with one of my eyebrows raised, "You-," he put his cold fingers over my lips to keep me from speaking.

"Yes, I did have to. I want you to have fun and not regret coming cause you couldn't sleep comfortable. I want this to be a nice human experience for you. Plus, I know that I didn't _have_ to, I _wanted _to," he flashed his crooked smile at me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you," I hugged him, "oh, and I don't know very many humans who have gone camping with seven vampires, but if you say so, okayyy," Edward laughed at that.

The rest of the day we all hung out talking, playing games, and cards. Everyone except for Edward and Alice were playing sevens, "Bella," Emmett said, "just put the damn card down and stop stopping me from winning. I know you have it."

"Sorry Emmett. I don't have that card."

"Yes, you do stop lying."

"I'm not!" Alice and Edward stared laughing uncontrollable suddenly. I'm guessing Alice had a vision and shared it with Edward. The rest of us ignored them used to this sort of thing by now.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Jasper asked us.

" She wont put a card down and is blocking me," Emmett whined.

"Don't worry she is blocking me too," Jasper said laughing.

"I am not blocking either of you!!!!!" I screamed.

"Just put down the 10 of spades," Emmett said at the same time Jasper said, " Put down the 3 of hearts." They looked at each other and held up the card they needed. Jasper had the 10 of spades and Emmett had the 3 of hearts.

"See I told you I didn't have them!!!!" I yelled. Jasper, Emmett, and I started laughing hysterically. I was laughing so hard I was crying and I knew they would be too if they could. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme looked at us like we crazy having missed the moment. By now Edward had stopped laughing and explained it to them. Apparently Alice had seen it happening so that's why they were laughing earlier. _**this happened to me while we were camping I was playing the same game with the adults and a few kids around my age. I was in Bella's spot while my uncle and sorta aunt were Emmett and Jasper, it was a you had to be there type of moment and hard to explain everyone else thought we were crazy, I don't think I have ever laughed that hard, and it was even better cause they were sorta drunk, hahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_Around 11 Edward noticed I was yawning and said it was time for me to sleep. I didn't disagree with him. I got dressed and fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**EPOV**

When I noticed Bella yawning I told her she should go to sleep. She got dressed and we laid down in her makeshift bed. She laid down in my arms and I hummed her lullaby to her to get her to go to sleep. A few minutes later Emmett came into the tent.

"Okay, I have a question. Don't you ever get bored doing this every night?"

I sighed, "No, Emmett. We've been over this several times before and the answer is always the same."

He left shaking his head. Bella tightened her grip on me and snuggled closer to me and sighed heavily. I tightened my arms around her also knowing she was going to start talking soon. I kissed her chocolate hair, ahhh….. freesias and strawberries.

"Edward…" I was right time for the sleep talking. I smiled hugely, time for my favorite part of the night.

"Edward….. I love you…… don't lie, you know I love you more," I smiled wider than I thought possible. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Impossible."

"Emmett. Emmett leave them damn bear alone. He just wants some food, not to become food. Emmett, stop. Don't make me go all Volturi on your ass….." Emmett and Rosalie had come into the tent by now trying to not laugh so loud as to wake Bella up.

"Now I know why you stay with her every night and ditch us," Emmett said, Rose nodded, "Is she done?"

To answer their question Bella said, "Alice, no." Alice and Jasper came into the tent also to hear her. "Alice. I do NOT need designer hiking boots." We all laughed at that one while Alice pouted. "Alice….. Why does my sleeping bag have to be pink? But I want a blue one. I am NOT wearing that!!!! I don't care!!!! I will wear my sweats not some sluty outfit to bed!" She was quiet for a few minutes. "Edward. Please. Please bit me. Really? You will? Okay, I'm ready. No. You are not supposed to bite there. You bit here. Yes you do. Yes you do!!! Carlisle!!! Your son needs help he doesn't know how to bite me. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't think he was a vampire." At this point Esme and Carlisle had joined our little party was laughing so hard I thought we would shake the mountain. I was burying my face in a pillow when I heard.

"Edward, what is everyone doing in the tent?" I was about to answer when Emmett interrupted me.

"So Bella. How exactly would you 'go all Volturi on my ass'" he said trying not to laugh.

Bella looked at me silently asking if she said that while sleep talking. I nodded my head. Her face turned the reddest I have ever seen and she covered her face with a pillow. That made my family laugh even harder.

_**did you like it? I know I did please review!!!! have a happy day!!!!! **__****_


End file.
